Fall To Pieces
by RAWR.ImaMonster
Summary: Bella's a bad girl and meets bad boy Edward can they change each other for the better or just regret ever meeting. Horrible at summaries All Human but still pretty good R&R Please!
1. Withdraw Sucks

**Okay so this is my second story don't kill me I'm not the best writer R&R I wanna know what you guys think!!**

**Disclaimer: Mine? I wish!! Stephenie Meyer, you lucky person. I only own Melissa.**

It was this time of night I wished my mom never remarried. Soon Phil would come in and beat me then I can leave. This is going to be a long night because he got drunk today. I wish my mom cared she says and does nothing which is why tomorrow I'm leaving to live with Charlie. He doesn't know this has been happening he only knows I'm moving in with him for awhile. Then I heard loud irregular footsteps outside of my door.

"Come here you little good for nothing bitch," he said. I got up and walked over to him the beating will just be worst. He grabbed me by my hair and slapped me. I whimpered a little bit which upset him.

"Did you something?" he asked slurring his words. I didn't say anything it was a rhetorical question. He punched me in my gut and I fell to the floor in pain. No matter how long this had been going on it still hurt. He lowered himself down to me and pulled me up with him. He threw my aching body against the wall and I slid down it. He grabbed my hair again and tossed me on my bed and I hit my head on the wall on the wall. My hair was getting wet and I no longer was wearing pants and he was on me. He didn't always do this in particular but when he did he made sure to make it bad. Everything was going black and nothing else happened.

I woke up a few hours later and got up. I headed to the bathroom to check out the damage. Walking was a bitch but I had to there is no way I'm staying here. I put on underwear, pants, and a shirt that wasn't soaked with my blood. I went to the bathroom and saw my head.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. My dry blood was stick my hair together. I washed my hair in the sink then towel dried it and brushed it. I headed for the only window of my window and climbed out. I headed for my best friend's house with my cash and phone. I got there and climbed into her window.

"Hey Bella, how bad was it today?" Melissa asked.

"Hey Mel, um…bleeding head, cut on my face, and sex," I told her.

"You mean rape," she said which made me wince.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah let's get out of here," she said. We went to her car and headed to a club. I made my way over to some guy who looked like a dealer.

"Hey sugar what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Ecstasy and Heroine," I said handing him the money. He handed me what I wanted and I headed over to Melissa who was already dancing with someone.

"Here Mel," I said handing her a pill.

"Thanks here," she said handing me a cup of beer. I put a pill in my mouth and took a drink from the cup in my hand. After a little while the pill kicked in and I relaxed. Some guy came up to me and we danced and kissed. When I was like this nothing I did meant anything. Everything was pretty much a blur and I awoke at Melissa's house on her bed with her snoring next to me.

"Mel, Mel wake up," I said shaking her a little bit.

"Mom I told you, don't come in my room," she said slurring with her head in her pillow.

"Mel it's me," I said.

"Oh Bella," she said finally looking up."What time is it?" she asked yawing. I looked at the clock.

"Shit, it's ten I have to be ready with my stuff at eleven,' I said getting up and panicking, I can't miss the plane I was not staying here any longer. I grabbed my stuff said bye to Melissa and ran home falling three times on the way. I climbed in through my window and gathered what I needed. I left not saying goodbye, they wouldn't care they never did.

I got to the airport by bus and got there just in time. I handed them my ticket and took my seat quickly. I never once even got tired but was getting very bored. Then hours later the plane landed and I got out of the plane and saw Charlie waiting for me with my stuff already in his hands.

"Hey Bella you look…older," he said. What am I supposed to say was that a compliment?

"Thanks I think," I said. He laughed and I joined him a bit. The drive wasn't that bad he didn't ask me a bunch of questions.

"I got you a truck,' he said. Well that was a shocker why would he buy me a truck; he didn't see or know me very much.

"Really, thank dad," I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Well I doubted you'd want to be driven around in a cop car," he said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said. The rest of the ride was silent. When we got there I saw my truck it looked…sturdy. Sturdy was probably good for me I hardly ever drove unless I had to.

"Thanks again dad, I really appreciate it," I told him again.

"No, its okay it was a steal," he said laughing a bit. I examined the truck a little more before going inside to unpack my things. I tried to hurry then started to really feel the withdraw.**(A/N: Sorry I don't know what a withdraw feels like I'm just doing the best I can!!)** My head started throbbing and I was now shaking. I knew I need to get something to take. I was really happy Melissa found me some places to go that were out here and took out the paper that said their name and where they were.

I quickly finished and told Charlie I wasn't hungry just really tired and that I wanted to go to bed. I went into my room and locked the door. I went to the window and took of the screen. I quickly slid out of my window. I decided hitching a ride would be best since the truck looked like it would be noisy. I got a ride by a woman in her middle twenties who looked like she did meth. I asked her where she was going and she said she was going to a club in Port Angeles which was near by the place I needed to go.

I got out when she stopped at the club she was going into and walked the short distance to another club. I got there and music was blasting and strobe lights which made me a little dizzy. I walked over to someone that looked like a dealer and got what I needed. I walked over and got a drink and took some of the ecstasy I bought. It started kicking in and I was feeling better.

I danced around a bit guy to guy. I was drinking something that I knew had alcohol in it and was swaying in place a bit and felt two cool hands turn me around.

"Want to dance?" the guy with a velvety voice asked.

"Sure," I replied. I danced with him a bit and our bodies collided softly at the sound of the music. He pulled me away and we kissed I had to admit he was good. Our bodies molded perfectly I never felt this…safe with a stranger. Soon it would be over and I knew that so I made sure not to feel much. Then I told him goodbye and walked out and into the dark night.

I walked far but a lady pulled over and asked if I wanted a ride home. I got in and told her where I lived and she took me close to home. I got out and climbed into my window and collapsed onto my bed. I dreamed of the guy from the club he looked about my age. I felt him lips move with mine again then it was all gone. I heard the buzzing of my alarm clock and hit it until I found the snooze button. I got up and rubbed my head that was a really long night.

I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I had the water on cold so it would wake me up. I got out and dressed by my head was starting to throb again. I reached into the pants I was wearing last night and pulled out the baggie and took two pills. They would hold me off for the day. I walked out of the house with my bag for school and other necessities. I got in my truck and stared it and like I predicted it was really loud.

I got to school late and walked to the office. The woman was an older lady with red hair.

"Hi I'm new my name is Isabella Swan and need my schedule," I said.

"Here you go and have all your teachers sign this and bring it to me at the end of the day," she said.

"Okay I will," I said and walked out. I got to my first class fairly easy. I met a Jessica, Angela, Lauren, (gag) Mike, Eric, and Tyler all by lunch time. I was in a bit of a daze and heard the bell signaling lunch was over. I had trouble finding it and was late.

"This is your first day so I'll let you off with a warning but next time you're late it's a detention," he said.

"Oh don't worry this is my first and last time," I said then walking away muttered, "Not."

"Did you say something?" the teacher asked.

"What me? No nothing," I said then sat down at a table with no one there. I rested my head and looked out the window. About 20 minutes in I heard the door open but didn't move.

"Mr. Masen you know you're late right?" the teacher asked.

"Oh my God, really I couldn't tell," the voice said. He sounded familiar and I giggled at his sarcasm.

"Go take a seat by Miss Swan," the teacher said.

"Yes sir," he said. He sat down and I looked up to see who my new lab partner was and saw someone I thought I would never see again.

**So what do you think should I continue review please I want to know what you guys think. Sorry for the cliffy but I have to make dinner and clean and stuff. People who guess right on who **

**she sees gets a little sneak preview on the next chapter probably five lines or so from the beginning so you guys don't get confused.**


	2. Bad Touch

**Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time**

**Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now**

**OOOO next chapter so you guys want more here you go. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLLS!! Sorry it took awhile! umm there r links to some of the outfits they wear like when Bella goes to the club it shows what her and the guy she meets there are both wearing but u might need to copy and paste the link sorry I don't know.**

**EPOV**

I saw the same girl from the night club sitting next to my seat. What was I supposed to say? She turned her face and was now staring at me casually.

"Hey," she said just above a whisper.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" I asked trying to sound casual as I took my seat.

"Night club," she replied.

"Oh that was you, I didn't know you went here never seen you around," I said.

"That's because this is my first day dumbass," she said. Maybe I was going to like having someone like her around here in this dump.

"Oh cool got a name?" I asked.

"No I never thought a name would be important," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, what I meant was, what's your name?" I asked.

"Bella…Swan," she said. Shit. Chief Swan's daughter she could get me into deeper shit than I already am. But it's not like I actually care. This might be fun though then again she could just be a bitch.

"It must be nice being Chief Swan's daughter, I'm Edward Masen," I said.

"Yeah real nice having a cop as a dad," she replied.

"Yeah, must really suck for you," I said. If my dad was a cop I would probably be in jail.

"Shut up," she said and turned again resting her head on her arms.

"So got any plans for the weekend?" I asked.

"I'm new, I don't really know anyone," she said.

"You know me," I said.

"Not well," she said turning her head so she could look at me.

"Well you know me better than a stranger and I know how you act to strangers," I said. Then the bell rang.

**BPOV**

Thank God the bell rang just as he reminded me of last night. I gathered my stuff and walked out. I decided since there was only one class left I would just ditch. I walked into the forest for some peace and quiet but got the opposite.

"Wow the first day and you're already ditching," Edward said.

"So what does it matter to you?" I asked. It's not like we were friends or anything why did what I o have anything to do with him?

"Won't your father be upset?" he said smiling.

"Does it look like I care what my father thinks?" I asked. Seriously if I'm here do you really think I care what my father thinks?

"Someone is not a very good daughter," he said. Excuse me.

"Excuse me, you're ditching too," I said.

"Yeah but my dad's not a cop," he said.

"What do you want anyways?" I asked.

"You're new and seem to be like me so-"but I cut him off. He doesn't know me.

"What makes you think I'm anything like you?" I asked.

"We do have the same taste in clubs," he said.

"I just needed a fix," I stated. Shit why'd I tell him that?

"Of what?" he asked. This did not concern him we weren't friends.

**EPOV**

"Hey you don't know me why should I tell you?" she asked. She way right these were questions that were personal but I needed to know.

"Come on you can trust me, scout's honor," I said. I doubted she would trust me, I wouldn't even trust me.

"Fine but I'm just telling you so you'll stop bothering me," she said, "Ecstasy."

"Anything else?" I asked. I tried that but I did other stuff.

"Um…I used to do heroine, and I do a little cocaine and some other stuff," she said. I had friends that did cocaine it's really addictive.

"You know that shit's really addictive right?" I asked.

"No, I've been doing it but don't notice," she said sarcastically.

"So I see you have some fun with life, not many people around here like us," I said.

"Oh really, then maybe we should be friends," she said, " But before we do, how often do go to clubs?"

"At least every weekend sometimes more," I said. I didn't want to take her to clubs with me and my friends but whatever.

"Cool know any girls that go with you?" she asked. Wow maybe she was serious.

**BPOV**

"Yeah two," he said. This was good it was going to be pretty easy here.

"So when am I meeting your friends?" I asked hopefully it would be soon.

"Whenever," he said. This was going good already.

"Okay, so what are you planning on doing now?" I asked I was bored, so I might as well spend time with him.

"Hang with some friends, want to join?" he asked.

"Sure, where?" I asked.

"A little further," he said.

"Okay you lead the way," I said. We walked a little further and I spotted some people, three guys and two girls.

"Hey Ed, who's this?" a tall guy with light brown, longer hair asked.

"Everyone this is Bella, the new girl, Bella this is John, Patrick, Greg, Jenna, and Lauren," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh so you're Chief Swan's daughter, what may I ask are you doing hanging with us?" the guy with dark brown, spiked hair named Patrick asked.

"Well I met Edward yesterday and again today, and found out we were pretty similar so I thought his friends might be fun too," I said.

"Really I would have never thought Chief Swan's daughter would be hanging with us," the blonde haired girl named Lauren said.

"There's a lot you never would have thought about me," I said, "Guess you'll just have to get to know me to find out."

"Well with introductions out of the way what are we planning for the weekend Ed?" the light brown, spiked haired guy named Greg asked.

"Hit the club," Edward said casually.

"Which one?" the curly, black haired girl named Jenna.

"It doesn't matter we'll decide when we're there," Edward said. Yes, we were going to a club.

"Ed, you got a light?" John asked.

"Yeah here you go," he said then through a neon green lighter at him.

"Thanks," he said and took a hit of a joint. He walked up to me and offered me a hit.

"Sure thanks," I said and took a hit. The joint got passed around until it was done. Then another one got passed around and finished.

"Anyone got drinks?" Patrick asked.

"There's some beer in my trunk," Greg said. He got them out and gave everyone one.

"You drink?" Patrick asked me.

"A little," I said.

"Here you go," he said and handed me a beer.

"Let's go to my house my parents are out for a couple of weeks, "Jenna said. Everyone got in a car and we headed to her house. I got inside and took a seat on a couch and opened my drink. When I finished I walked up to Edward.

"Hey I'm going to step out and call my dad real quick okay," I said.

"Yeah okay," he said. I walked out and called my dad and told him I was staying at a new friend's house. I walked back in and got another drink and after a few more started dancing. I danced with 

everyone. I was dancing with Edward and we started kissing. He sat down on a couch and I sat in his lip as his tongue traced my lips. His tongue entered my mouth and started dancing with mine.

My lips left his and went to his neck. I lightly sucked and licked his neck. Then we kissed more and before I knew it I was lying on the couch and Edward was on me. Then I drifted off into dreamland. I dreamt of his soft lips on mine and pillows made of cotton candy, go figure.

When I awoke I was on a bed with a gold bed set. I felt the hangover already. I sat up and looked around. I saw a large gold rug, a wall full of cd's, and a black leather couch where I saw Edward sprawled on wearing gym shorts and a white t-shirt. His face was dug in one corner of the couch one of his arms and legs hung off the couch while the others were spread as much as they could be.

I saw him stir and fall of the couch. I giggled and he looked over at me and glared.

"How long you been up?" he asked.

"A couple minutes," I said. That was when I realized I still didn't know where I was.

"Wait where are we?" I asked.

"My room," he said coolly.

"What?" I asked.

**So what'd you think? If you're mad about the cliffy express your emotions through a review! Sorry for the wait I've been busy but only have one more week of school so I'll have more free time to work on the story.**

**The more review I get the faster I type and thank you to Where-the-crow-flies, CullenHaleLuvr94, and blooding twilight for the lovely reviews.**

**The song at the top is Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang. If you read the lyrics I wrote and the story carefully you'll know why it's there!**


	3. Lover I Don't Have To Love

I picked you out of a crowd and talked to you  
I said I liked your shoes  
You said, "Thanks, can I follow you?"  
So it's up the stairs and out of view  
No prying eyes  
I poured some wine  
I asked your name, you asked the time

Now it's two o'clock  
The club is closed  
We're up the block  
Your hands on me; Pressing hard against your jeans  


Your tongue in my mouth, trying to keep the words from coming out  
You didn't care to know who else may have been you before

I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck  
Where's the kid with the chemicals?  
I thought he said to meet him here but I'm not sure  
I've got the money if you've got the time  
You said it feels good  
I said, "I'll give it a try."

**Coolio new chapter!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are you okay you seem a little worried?" I asked.

"I hardly know you and you brought me to your house?" she said.

"What last night we got to know each other pretty well," I said.

"WHAT!?" she screamed. I loved poking fun at her.

"Calm down no one's here they're all out, and no, we didn't do anything which is why you were on my bed and I was on my couch," I said.

"Okay so what are we supposed to do now?" she asked.

"Well it's, three and we're not going out until eight, so you have a good five hours to waste," I said.

"Well I'll go home so Charlie doesn't think I disappeared off the face of the Earth," she said.

"I'll pick you up first, so be ready at like seven fifty-five," I said.

"Cool," she said and got up," which way do I go?"

"Um…sorry here I'll walk you out," I said. I walked her down stairs and gave her a ride home. I was glad Chief Swan wasn't there yet or he might kill me.

"Thanks for the ride," she said and walked to her door. Then she walked back to me and gave me a piece of paper,"Here's my number call me when you're here." I took off and headed home. I got inside and went to the kitchen and got a soda.

I walked into my room and put on some rock music. I lied down and let the music engulf me. I could smell Bella's scent in my pillow. I fell asleep and had no dream. I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed it, answered it, and held it to my ear.

"Hello," I said.

"Dude, are you ready?" I heard Greg ask.

"No, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's…seven fifty," he said.

"Shit," I said and jumped out of bed and told him I had to go. I quickly dressed putting on a pair of jeans, a black and white striped girl shirt I know girl shirt ah! whatever, black and white checkered vans, a black belt with white skulls, and black and white striped gloves.**(A/N:Outfit on my Profile)** When I got there I pulled out my phone and the piece of paper she gave me and called her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward I'm here," I said.

"Okay I'll be right out," she said and ended the call. I waited a few minutes and she came out.

"What'd you tell your dad?" I asked her.

"I told him I was sleeping over at a new friend's house," she said. I chuckled and pulled out of her drive way. It was silent until I started picking everyone up. Well not everyone I took one car and John took his. I took awhile but we finally got to Port Angeles. Me and John both pulled over and decided which club to go to.

When we got to the club everyone got out and hurried in. Now was when I realized what Bella was wearing blue skinny jeans, a sort of corset looking top tied with green string, green converse, green white and black earrings, a black and green belt and a gothic looking jacket that was completely open.**(A/N:The outfit is on my profile.) **She looked amazing. Not that I really cared or anything.

She started dancing with the girls and I watched. Then I felt something nudge my ribs. I looked to my right and saw Pat holding a beer out to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot," he said. I was pretty pissed at that but I couldn't let it show. I mean really why should I care? I barely knew her. I saw her start to dance with John. I wanted to rip them apart and dance with Bella. Jenna walked over to me and pulled me to the dance floor. Our bodies moved with the music but it wasn't the same as dancing with Bella. I watched John enviously. Jenna noticed and brought my mouth to hers. It felt like there was a war in my mouth.

Battle of the tongues: Forks style. She was fighting to stay in and I was fighting to get her out. Then I realized it was useless and the only way I was going to get her tongue out of my mouth was if I pushed her away. And if I pushed her away they would wonder why I was turning down Jenna. So I complied with her and entered an unwanted make-out session. That's when I saw Bella. She was On a couch sitting on John's lap in a make-out session with him. Her hands were in his hair and his hands were groping her ass.

That was it, I may look crazy but I had to stop this. I pushed Jenna of me and walked over to Bella. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off him. I kept pulling her until we were a good distance away, while she tried to free herself from my possibly painful grip on her.

"WHAT THE HELL, CULLEN?!" she screamed when we finally stopped and I let go of her. "What'd you do that for, huh?"

"He was fucking grabbing your ass," I yelled.

"Like you didn't grab my ass when we made out." she yelled back.

"That's different," I said so low I didn't think she would hear. Unluckily though, she did and had a perfect response to it.

"No, it's not we're not together," she said.

"What if I wanted us to be," I blurted out. Shit, shit, shit, why did I say that?

"Look Cullen I'm flattered I really am but I'll be honest, I'm not good with commitment okay? And I don't want commitment either, for all you know I could be one of those girls that sleeps around," she said.

"But you're not," I said.

"You wouldn't know, you hardly know me, so just listen when I say this I want someone I can mess with but won't get all pissy if I mess with his friend, wait I said that wrong okay this sounds really corny and slutty but, I Want a Lover I Don't Have to Love," she said.**(A/N: The Song is on my profile under things for this story, it's a little choppy in the beginning but the rest is great)**

"Do you know how much you sound like a prostitute right now?" I asked.

"You know what you're a hypocrite because you and all your friends mess around with each other and other people too, I don't need to listen to you, you, you, asshole," she yelled and stormed off to where she was before. She walked over and sat back on John's lap. I walked in front of her and she lowered her mouth to his and kissed him. She was right, I had no right to say that but I wanted her to be better. Shit, why should I care? It shouldn't matter to me and I won't let it.

I found Jenna and pulled her in front of Bella and kissed her. I made myself enjoy it even though I would rather it be Bella's tongue in my mouth. I kept my eyes open to see Bella. I hated seeing her making out with John, but I had to deal with it. I kissed Jenna a little while longer then got bored and sat on one of the couches in the club. This was fucking boring because for some reason I couldn't enjoy myself.

Then Bella walked over to me and sat on my lap. She looked into my eyes and I could tell she took something. She wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly brought her mouth to mine. Her tongue entered my mouth and I finally enjoyed myself. This continued for about an hour then we had to leave. She got into the passenger's seat and I took the driver's seat while everyone piled in the back seat.

I drove everyone where they wanted to go then home. Bella was still in the passenger's seat I was planning on letting her stay over again. I parked the car and walked over to the passenger's door. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her on my bed, covered her with my blanket and went to my dresser. I pulled out some pajama pants, put them on and took off my top shirt leaving on only my wife beater. **(A/N: That's actually what you call them, I bet a man named them my brother wears them all the time.)**

"When I dreamt, I dreamt of Bella and only Bella. I woke up to hear Bella giggling. Which caused me to fall off my couch again, earning more giggles.

"Are we going to make this a habit, me falling off my couch and you laughing at me?" I asked.

"Maybe if we make it a habit for you to bring me home," she said blushing a little.

"Well, I didn't think you'd mind since you were so happy about it yesterday," I said getting up. "Now tell me you were laughing at before I woke up."

"I don't know I thought it was funny we hardly know each other, but I'm already sleeping in your bed," she said smiling a little bit.

"Hey, how do you know I haven't done this with other girls before," I asked causing her smile to disappear. "I'm kidding; I've never done this with anyone else."

"Well I'm touched that I'm the only one," she said.

"You better be," I said playfully.

"You going to walk me to the door again?" she asked.

"Yeah but this time I think I have to walk you home," I said. I got up off the floor and grabbed some clothes to change into. I went into the bathroom and changed. I got out and asked Bella if she was ready to head home.

"Um…my dad's going to be out fishing until pretty late and I don't want to stay home by myself, so you can stay with me, go out with me, or I can ask Jenna or Lauren or something," she said.

"I'll stay with you if you don't mind I'm still pretty tired, but won't your dad get mad of he comes home and I'm there?" I asked.

"That's why you'll leave before he gets home dumbass," she said like it was way to obvious.

"Okay so are we going to go now, or do you want to wait a while?" I asked her.

"We can go now," she said. We got in my car and I drove over to her place.

* * *

**Well I decided to cut it off there. I wanted to show you guys what I thought Bella and Edward's hair looked like so I put picture of what it looked like on my profile. Okay so I was wondering do you guys want one of them to become a vampire or just be a human story you can put what you want in a review. But I will determine what happens by the poll on my profile. Go and when I mean get hurt I mean get hurt and turned into a vampire. So if you vote I hate Bella make her die, you're saying you want her to be a vampire. I don't care I have an idea for the story whichever way you guys decide. But to prove that I'm serious ****I WILL NOT EVEN START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 VOTES!**** SO GO VOTE. And the more votes I get the faster the next chapter will get finished and posted. The poll will be open for a week so go vote.**

**Thanx to shopaholic18, Lesbian love, and wonderingpixie for reviewing the last real chapter.**

**Lesbian love: OME Like the day before Eddies B-day me, my dad , and my brother were going to the movies and my dad was like "let's see get smart", so I said "it comes out on Edward's birthday it's not out yet" and my brother was like "you're way too obsessed" and my dad banned me from the computer for awhile for that too. UGH they suck.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SnoopyC**


	4. MMMM Chocolate

**This chapter is dedicated to my readers I hope you enjoy it was a tasty time writing it!! You'll understand later!**

**FOUR: MMMM Chocolate**

**EPOV**

We got there fast and she got out. We walked in and she went into her room and came out with a different outfit on. Then she headed to the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"Make yourself at home, want something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever you have," I said sitting on the couch in her living room. She bent over searching her fridge for drinks and I caught myself staring at her as her tight jeans slowly lowered.

"Is juice okay," she said turning around," were you just staring at my ass?" _Busted._

"Uh…maybe," I said," what now you have a problem with guys staring at your ass?"

"No, well I don't enjoy it, but you're off the hook since you're a friend," she said.

"Gee thanks Bella," I said faking sincerity.

"Shut up, here," she said throwing me a Gatorade.

"Thanks, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Umm…I don't know what, do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well, we could head up to your room and," I said but was cut off by her hand hitting the back of my head.

"Stop being a perv," she said.

"Hey I was going to say go up to your room and play Monopoly," I said.

"Sure you were you slut," she said.

"Wait, how do you know I'm not a virgin," I said.

"Edward, a virgin," she said snorting.

"I am," I said.

"You are what?" she asked.

"I'm a virgin," I said.

"Stop playing Edward," she said slapping my arm.

"I'm not," I said completely serious.

"You're not kidding," she said shocked.

"Oh My God really?" I asked putting my hand to my mouth faking shock.

"Sorry I just didn't think you were serious," she said.

"It's okay," I said I didn't really care.

"No, I was an ass you were admitting something personal to me and I was a big ass," she said.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Am I what?" she asked.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked.

"Uh that's kind of personal, you may let everyone know that kind of stuff but I don't," she said.

"Okay, okay fair enough," I said.

"Okay so what do you actually want to do?" she asked.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

"TV," she said.

"Sure, why not," I said. She grabbed the remote and sat by me on her couch. She put it on MTV and turned to me.

"So, do you like music?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked.

"I love it," she said. We continued talking about our interests for awhile then decided to eat something. She went into the kitchen and decided she was going to the store to buy more food to cook. We decided to take my car and headed towards the store. When we got there she was about to get out then she turned to me.

"Are you coming or do you want to stay/" she asked.

"I'll go," I said. We walked in and she grabbed a shopping cart and started walking around and picking things. I saw some quick drying chocolate in a bottle. **(A/N:If you don't know what that is, it's this liquid chocolate in a bottle, you usually use on ice cream cones, that dries quick.) **Bella saw it 

and put it in the shopping cart and I had an idea. I grabbed a bottle, took off the plastic, and opened it. I squirted some into my mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Eating chocolate, what does it look like?" I asked.

"I usually wait until I get home," she said.

"It tastes better this way, watch," I said pointing the bottle at her mouth and squeezing it. Of course though, it didn't go in her mouth. It got on her face and some ran down her t-shirt.

"Yes Edward it tastes so much better this way," she said. Then she grabbed another bottle and hit me with the chocolate. I wiped my eyes and licked my lips.

"Thanks for showing _me _Bella," I said and aimed the bottle at her and got chocolate to cover her mouth. Then she got more chocolate on me and this continued and we were now covered with chocolate. Then she slipped and I tried to catch her but just fell and she fell on top of me. We looked into each other's eyes and our heads moved closer together. Then our lips touched and I tasted her and the chocolate together. It was probably the best kiss I've ever had.

We should definitely do this again. Then I heard someone cough and me and Bella looked up to see the store manager.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to purchase the chocolate you two used and leave," he said.

"But I have to buy my groceries," Bella said pointing to her shopping cart.

"Well that's fine," but next time something like this happens I'm going to have to ban you from the store," he said and walked to the cashier probably to tell him. We got up and threw the empty bottles in the cart and went to the cashier. After he rung everything away she pulled out some money out of the wallet in her back pocket. She paid and then we went to my car. We loaded everything in and I put plastic covers that I kept in the trunk on the two front seats.

We got in and I drove back to her house. After everything was brought in she turned to me.

"Um you can take a shower first then I'll get in," she said.

**BPOV**

"Okay just let me get some clothes from my car," he said.

"I'll start putting things away," I said. I walked into the kitchen and started placing things in the pantries and fridge. I thought about the kiss. The mixture of him and he chocolate was amazing. His flavor was just awesome. We should really do that again, it would be fun. I saw him start walking up stairs through the corner of my eye. Then I remembered I didn't give him a towel. I found a clean towel and walked to the bathroom and saw it cracked. He was picking chocolate out of his hair. Then he stopped and took off his shirt revealing very muscular chest and abs. Then he Took of his belt and undid his pants and I knew I had to leave but I couldn't move. Then he took of his pants gracefully.

Then his hands went to the waistband and as if it didn't look slow motion before, now it really looked slow motion. The boxers came off revealing perfection. Next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"Holy shit," I heard Edward mumble when he realized I was now on the floor. He shook me and kept repeating my name and shit. Then he started panicking. I mean I wasn't doing this on purpose I could feel and hear what was going on but couldn't move and I didn't know why. Then he started giving me CPR. Now was the part when you gave the person the kiss of life. He tilted my head back and stuck his hand in my mouth making sure there was nothing obscuring my airway.

Then he started giving me his breathe and my body reacted by taking in his air. Then before I knew it my tongue was exploring his mouth. If I was in his position I would be pissed thinking I was faking so I could stick my tongue in his mouth. But he stuck his tongue in my mouth exploring mine. I gripping on to him like my life depended on it and his hands tried to pull me closer but we couldn't get any closer. Then he ended the kiss and started kissing along my neck and collar bone. Then I rolled so I was on top and started kissing him. I started grinding against him and he let a moan escape into my mouth. Then I got up.

"Hurry up and take a shower, I really want to wash the chocolate out of my hair," I said.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you joined me," he said giving me a breath taking crooked smile, but of course I didn't fall for it.

"In your dreams horn dog," I said.

"Trust me you'll agree one day, most likely soon," he said.

"Yeah, sure I will," I said.

"Is this towel mine?" he asked picking up the towel that was in my hand.

"Yeah enjoy your shower," I said, "alone." Then I started laughing as I walked away. I finished putting away food when I heard the most amazing voice ever.

_In the moonlight_

_Your face it glows_

_Like a thousand diamonds_

_I suppose_

_And your hair flows like_

_The ocean breeze_

_Not a million fights_

_Could make me hate you_

_You're invincible_

_Yeah, It's true_

_It's in your eyes_

_Where I find peace_

Then I remembered where I heard this before, it was one of my favorite songs by Secondhand Serenade. I walked following the sound, knowing who it was but not believing it just to be proved right. It was Edward and he was in my bathroom still with the door cracked and shirtless. I walked in and hugged him.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me you could sing like that, you're amazing," I said.

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Bella stop, I'm not good do you understand me?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower now so out," I said. I grabbed a towel and turned on the water. I took of my clothes and got in. I know I don't look like someone who listens to country but I liked what were in the lyrics. So I started singing Carrie Underwood.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Then I started scrubbing the chocolate out of my hair. I finished and washed my body and put some conditioner. Once I finished I got out and realized I didn't bring a change of clothes in. I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door to see what Edward was doing, and didn't see him so I walked to my room. I walked in backwards and closed the door quietly so he wouldn't hear wherever he was.

I turned around to see Edward looking at me with some of my CD cases in his hands. Then I screamed.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" I screamed.

"I was bored so I decided to look at the CD's you had," he said casually.

"Out, you can look at them later," I said.

"Okay but you've seen more of me and I didn't blow up but it's okay," he said kissing my lips before he walked out. I grabbed some clothes, dried up and put them on. I put on acid wash skinny jeans, 

a white shirt with black skulls, white ballet flats with black stars, a white bracelet with black polka dots, and a black wrist band with Metallica written on it in white.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my wet hair. Then went to the kitchen and started cooking spaghetti. I finished in about 45 minutes and served me and Edward.

"Edward get your ass over here the food's cooked," I said.

"I'll go when I'm good and ready," he said.

"If you don't get over here right now I'm going to kick your ass," I said.

"Now I'm good and ready," he said walking in and sitting down.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked.

"I'll drink whatever you drink," he said. I set a root beer in front of him and next to my plate. I sat down and started eating. "This is good my sisters suck at cooking."

"You have a sister?" I asked and heard him mutter shit under his breath.

"Yeah and a brother," he said, "but we don't hang out together." Then his phone went off and he looked at it and muttered shit again. "Hold on." He got up and stepped outside and that's when I noticed what he was wearing. He had on dark blue khaki's, original black and white converse, and a shirt that said cereal killer and had a spoon on it. Typical Edward but I had to admit I loved that shirt.

**MMM Tastes Good!! Who called Edward?? Why didn't he tell Bella about them? Was he raised by werewolves, wait hell no! Okay I want more hits and reviews so review or the next chapter won't be out for awhile, so if you want the next chapter soon review and I'll try to type REALLY FAST!!**


	5. The Nosey Alice

**HERE'S A SIDE NOTE. iF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE A FIRST STORY OR BETA ME OR WRITE A PARTNER STORY, i HAVE AT LEAST ONE OTHER IDEA FOR AFTER THE STORIES I'M DOING ARE DONE. SO IF YOU WANT TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT WITH ME SEND ME A MESSAGE OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU A MESSAGE OR SOMETHING BACK!!**

**Here's The fifth chapter sorry but I won't be able to post the next chapter for a little while cause I got braces and my brother hit me in the mouth, and I cut my lip. So I punched him in the face and gave him a bloody nose and lost a few million privleges. I will try to never do that again, but that shit hurt, and my brother's a bitch so you can blame him. Anyways as soon as I can I will have the next chapter written and posted!!**

* * *

**FIVE: The Nosey Alice**

**EPOV**

"What do you want Alice," I said answering my phone.

"I just wanted to know what my brother dearest was up to," she said.

"I would tell you but where would the fun be in that?" I asked.

"Edward, I'm going to find out, you're usually not out until at least five," she said.

"Well I have something to do, and it's none of your business," I said.

"Whatever you're hiding, won't be hidden very long, see ya later," she said and hung up the phone. Ugh, stupid Alice and her nosey self. I didn't want her to know about Bella. I mean news travels in a small town and I don't want Charlie to find out. I walked back inside and over to Bella.

"Sorry it was just my nosey, annoying sister," I said sitting down.

"What wrong, you look…troubled?" she asked.

"It's nothing, now where were we?" I asked.

"You were about to give me twenty bucks," she said.

"Sure I was and you were going to give me a lap dance for it," I said.

"Keep dreaming Edward," she said. We continued talking about all sorts of things until Bella got bored.

"Due I'm sooooo bored," she said.

"Music?" I asked. She perked up and ran upstairs to her room. Then she came down with CD cases in her hands. She grabbed her boom box and brought it over to the couch where we were sitting at. She popped a CD and screamed.

"Dude this is the best song, sing it with me," she said. Playing was Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash,

_**Wooh!**_

_**Darling you got to let me know**_

_**Should I stay or should I go?**_

_**If you say that you are mine**_

_**I'll be here 'til the end of time**_

_**So you got to let me know**_

_**Should I stay or should I go?**_

_**It's always tease, tease, tease**_

_**You're happy when I'm on my knees **_

Then she got on her knees.

_**One day is fine, the next day is black**_

_**So if you want me off your back**_

_**Well come on and let me know**_

_**Should I stay or should I go?**_

She stood up and sang while dancing. I liked the way she danced.

_**Should I stay or should I go now?**_

_**Should I stay or should I go now?**_

_**If I go there will be trouble**_

__

_**An' if I stay it will be double**_

_**So come on and let me know!**_

_**This indecision's bugging me**_

_**Esta indecision me molesta**_

_**If you don't want me, set me free**_

_**Si no me quieres, librame**_

_**Exactly who'm I'm supposed to be**_

_**Dime que tengo que ser**_

_**Don't you know which clothes even fit me?**_

_**¿sabes que ropas me quedan?**_

_**Come on and let me know**_

_**Me tienes que decir**_

_**Should I cool it or should I blow?**_

_**¿me debo ir o quedarme?**_

_**Split!**_

_**Yo me enfrio o lo sufro**_

_**Should I stay or should I go now?**_

_**yo me enfrio o lo sufro**_

_**Should I stay or should I go now?**_

_**yo me enfrio o lo sufro**_

_**If I go there will be trouble**_

_**Si me voy - va a haber peligro**_

_**And if I stay it will be double**_

_**Si me quedo es doble**_

_**So you gotta let me know**_

_**Pero me tienes que decir**_

_**Should I cool it or should I go?**_

__

_**yo me enfrio o lo sufro**_

_**Should I stay or should I go now?**_

_**yo me enfrio o lo sufro**_

_**If I go there will be trouble**_

_**Si me voy - va a haber peligro**_

_**And if I stay it will be double**_

_**Si me quedo es doble**_

_**So you gotta let me know**_

_**Pero me tienes que decir**_

_**Should I stay or should I go?**_

When the song ended she sat down and laughted.

"You okay Bella?" I asked.

"No, you didn't dance with me you asshole," she said punching my arm. She was pretty strong cause that hurt.

"Ow, and hey it's not my fault I'm not on all the drugs you are that hype you up," I said.

"Oooo, that reminds me," she said and ran up to her room. She came back down with a needle, and other stuff clenched in her right hand so I couldn't see it. I knew what it was, but I tried to believe otherwise. She pulled a shoelace out of the hand and placed a small container on the coffee table. She put the needle in the small container and filled it. She started tying the shoelace around her left arm a little above her elbow.

"Help me, and finish this will ya?" she asked. I agreed, I didn't want to but what was I supposed to do. I tied it just tight enough to reveal the veins along her arm and hand. I saw along where she would take it. She grabbed the needle and stuck into a vein and pushed on the top of the needle. When she was finished she pulled it out and untied the shoelace.

"You done?" I asked. I saw the heroine starting to take effect and she started shaking her head.

"Wait," she said and pulled a small bag out of her back pocket. She got on the floor and made sure there was nothing on it. She poured the contents of the bag on the table and grabbed a blade out of her wallet. She started cutting the coke and was soon finished. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a straw and cut two small pieces. She handed me one but I didn't take it.

"Come on Edward please," she begged.

"Fine," I said and took the straw from her hand and got down on the floor. We snorted it in a short amount of time and she was jumping everywhere. Then she started kissing me and I kissed her back. I was on my back and she was laying on me, kissing me fiercely. Then my phone started vibrating in my pocket causing Bella to moan into my mouth.

She started grinding against me and my phone kept ringing causing more moans out of Bella's mouth and some out of mine. The phone eventually stopped and started again. I was enjoying this but getting annoyed that whoever it was, wasn't leaving me alone. I took Bella off of me and placed her in a sitting 

position next to me. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and check who called. I had one missed call from John and one from Alice. I check the voicemail since they both left me messages.

_Hey Edward John called here and asked to speak to you but told him we didn't know where you where. He said he was going to call around and try your cell. Where are you, if you're not with John? Ugh you annoy the hell out of me Eddie call me back, or else._ – Alice

Well isn't that nice Alice wants to know where I am. I wonder what John wants.

_Hey Ed where are you, I called your house and your sister said she didn't know where you were. So me and Pat are heading to Bella's place see what she's up to, come down and join us. See ya later Ed_.-John

Shit now John and Pat are coming down here better call Alice before she finds me, then again why would she come to the Chief of police's house to look for me? Doesn't matter still have to call her. I dialed her number and hit the green send button. It rang twice than someone answered.

"Hello…Jas…per…stop….talking…phone," Alice managed in between gasps and moans.

"Shit Alice, you told me to call you back, is this why?" I asked disgusted. I don't care what my sister does but that doesn't mean I want to hear it.

"Edward, good you called back, where are you?" she asked me, it sounded like she got Jasper to stop…oh I'm not even going to think about it.

"None of your business, is that all you wanted?" I asked.

"That and to make sure you didn't die of an overdose or something," she said.

"Funny Alice, well if that's all you wanted," I said about to hang up the phone.

"Wait, Edward I really miss how we used to be," she said.

"That's great Alice," I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"I really want to know," she said.

"That's too bad, well bye," I said.

"Bye," she said and I hung up the phone. I dialed another set of numbers and pressed send. I rang once…twice…three times.

"Hey Ed, shut up fucker," John said.

"Pat?" I asked.

"You know it, hey where are you?" he asked.

"Well actually I've been at Bella's place," I said.

"Nice, get any yet?" he asked.

"I was about to before you and my stupid sister called me though since my phone was on vibrate it got her in the mood," I said.

"Nice well we're outside now, help us bring some stuff in," he said.

"Whatever," I said and hung up. "Bella John's here."

"Awesome, but what time is it?" she asked. I checked my phone and saw the time.

"Um five," I said.

"Shit Charlie's gonna be here soon we have to head somewhere else," she said.

"Okay then come on," I said.

"Okay let me grab a couple things and leave him a note," she said. She ran upstairs and back down. She was stuffing a few things into her pockets and started scribbling on a small piece of paper. Then she walked next to me. "Ready?"

"When am I not?" I asked. Then we walked outside.

"You look hot babe," John said to Bella.

**BPOV**

"You don't look bad yourself," I said. He was wearing Dark Jeans, a shirt that said evil bitch and black and white Etnies. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. Then I started kissing him. His kisses were different from Edward's but still good. I felt bad about Edward but it's not like it mattered, besides he know we're not serious.

* * *

**Wow Bella sounds like a ho. But um she kinda doesn't do commitment, so don't think OMG she is such a slut, but she already told Edward so Yeah, What do you think happened to Edward, Alice said they used to be different. I wonder. I mean I don't but you guys do.**

* * *


	6. Sex, Parties, & Drugs

**What's up people?? So I'm finally updating. I'm just having a hard time sitting at my computer and typing up my two stories, an additional story I will start posting after these two are done and talking to people. I found this really awesome story Barely Innocent, go check it out if you aren't already reading it, it's by this really awesome girl Avery or Kaosgurl00 as you would know her as. She's a really awesome person and writer and we talked and stuff for awhile. Anyways I'm really tired and have running to do early so I'm going to bed and here's the new chapter.**

**SIX: Sex, Parties, & Drugs. Isn't There Something Wrong With That?**

**BPOV**

He ended our kiss and I backed up.

"Okay I would love if we could stay here but sadly my dad will be here soon and I doubt he'll like us here," I said.

"Okay well we can head to my place my parents are at some convention or something," John said. John and Pat took his car and I rode with Edward. The ride was silent until he said something.

"Do you like John?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, "why?"

"Cause, it seemed like you liked him back there," he said.

"It also seems like I like you," I said referring to all the stuff we did together. I rest of the ride was silent. I thought about how I told Edward I wasn't serious, and I didn't want to be. Did he want more than just a fling? Nah, that can't be it it's just so…weird with him. It's good, and I'm happy and…different. I shook my head trying to shake the thought. We got there and I stepped out. I walked over top John and once we walked in I sat on his lap in a recliner. Someone put on some music and more people started coming. Mostly people I didn't know, but a few I did.

We kissed, a lot. His kissing were like he wanted so much more, and he probably did. I soon ended the kiss and sat in a corner smoking and drinking a beer. I sat alone until Edward came over and sat in front of me. He looked baked, then again I probably did too.

"Hey, Bella," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Wanna kiss and make up?" he asked. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. I positioned myself on my back with him lying on top of me. His hands roamed under my shirt and I didn't really care. I kind of wanted him to do more. His hands went to the hook on my bra and it snapped off. When it snapped, something clicked in my brain and I stood up so fast I felt a little dizzy. I got out of John's house and sat on the porch once I fixed my bra. I listened to the music, and turned to see many people dancing.

I curled up into a ball and thought about Phil. I thought about everything he did when he was drunk, or even when he was sober. I could feel him unhook my bra, and pull down my pants. I felt him kiss along my neck. Ii felt like it was happening now. It was like a bad dream I couldn't escape. Then I felt someone sit next to me, then pull me into his lap. I looked up to see Edward. He looked better and stared at me with worry clearly etched into his expression.

"Bella, what's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked. I lifted my right hand to my cheek to find tears.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I got up and started walking and he stood by my side. It actually felt like he cared about me. Phil said he cared about me, but he beat me. What was I supposed to believe? Should I trust Edward? I am so confused. I can't do this anymore, I don't want to hide anything I just want to sleep. Just rest, and breathe. I took a deep breathe of the cold night air and my body calmed instantly.

"So, what's with you, have you always been like this?" I asked, "you know, party, drugs, sex?"

"No, but why should I tell you, where you always like this?" he asked.

"No," I answered simply.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Long story," I said.

"I have time," he said. What is wrong with him? Why does he care? It's so…annoying.

"Yeah well I don't," I said.

"Don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really, listen I'm going to head home the walk isn't very far, I'll see you later," I said.

"No, I'll give you a ride," he said, "it's dangerous here at night."

"I'm not going to win with you right?" I asked and he shook his head, "fine." We walked back to John's place and got in his car. Then ride to my house was silent and when we got there he said something unexpected.

"If you ever need anything, whenever just call me and I'll be here for you," he said.

"Thanks," I said and got out. I walked to the front door and realized I had written that I was staying at a friend's place tonight on the note. I walked over to Edward's car and leaned down to his window.

"Hey I kind of told Charlie that I was staying at a friend's house, can I stay over at your place tonight?' I asked.

"Sure, hop in," he said. The ride to his place was equally silent and when we got there I didn't know what to do. I got out and walked over to Edward. I walked to his door and pulled out his key and opened the 

door. I followed him to his room and sat on his black leather couch. I saw him lock the door then go to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers that were black with white polka dots and a black wife beater. He threw the items towards me.

"In case you don't want to wear your clothes to sleep," he said.

"Thanks Edward, for everything," I said.

"No problem, I'm going to change in the bathroom," he said. He went into his bathroom and I pulled off my pants revealing dark blue boy shorts. I pulled on his boxers over and pulled of my shirt. I always wore a tank top under what I wore but I still put the wife beater on over it. The smell of his clothes was amazing. I saw a wall of CD's and walked over to inspect it.

I saw many that I like, and a few I never heard of. Next to the wall of music was a huge stereo system. It looked way expensive. Then I heard the bathroom door open. I turned around and could have sworn he said change not undress. He had on what I was wearing, except the boxers her wore were red with white polka dots.

"Nice stereo system," I said pointing. My eyes traveled his body, and I could see his muscles better with his lack o clothes.

"Thanks," he said and walked over to his wall of CD's. He pulled out a CD and popped it in his stereo.

"Linkin Park," I stated.

"Yeah," he said.

"Won't you wake up the family?" I asked.

"Most of the walls are sound proof, including mine," he said.

'Oh," I said and saw him walk to his bed. He motioned me over and I sat down next to him.

"So what kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"All kinds: Rock, pop, classical, a little hip hop," I said. He nodded and I gave him a small smile. "What do you like?"

"All kinds," he said.

"Cool, so…" I said not knowing exactly where to go.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" he asked.

"Sure," I said and he grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. He put it on MTV and music videos were playing. I curled up into a ball and listened to the soft rock song playing.

"I've never done this," he said.

"What?" I asked pulling myself into a sitting position crossing my legs.

"Any of this, you're the first girl that's come here and stayed more than one night," he said.

"You mean I'm the first girl that's not a one night stand?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well I'm like a bad drug, you kind of get addicted fast," I joked. I could have sworn I heard him say 'Tell me about it.' I leaned over and gave him a kiss which was soon deepened. Soon I was on my back and 

he started kissing along my neck. Soon we stopped and he got up. He walked over to his couch and I got underneath his covers. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't I layed there for about an hour just trying to fall asleep.

"Edward," I whispered, "Edward are you awake?"

"Yes," he replied.

"I can't sleep, come here," I said. I heard quite footsteps then a movement in the bed. I was positioned next to me on his side, holding his head with his hand.

"Neither can I," he said.

"I have an idea," I said and got my pants. I pulled a little pouch and my razor out of my wallet and back pocket. "Have a folder or something?" Then he walked to his closet and came back with an unused folder. I grabbed from his hands and emptied the contents of the bag onto the folder. I was about to start when Edward said something.

"Don't," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, that shit's bad for you," he said.

**EPOV**

"Because, that shit's bad for you," I said. I don't know why I didn't want her to do it, but I really didn't. She was too much of a good person to do this.

"Thank you captain obvious," she said.

"Seriously Bella," I said.

"Seriously Edward," she said.

"Bella, I'm trying to help you," I said.

"What about you Edward, you're being a total hypocrite," she said.

"Why the hell, would you want to be anything like me, huh?" I asked, "I have nothing going for me."

"Neither do I, I've been doing this for years Edward," she said, "Even if I stop now, it won't help, it won't get me into college."

"But the longer you're addicted, the harder it'll be to stop if you ever want to," I said.

"What if I don't want to stop, huh Edward?" she asked. "Not everyone's life is as perfect as yours, it's not all rainbows and butterflies, and when it's not you have to find something to help ease bad shit." Why was she saying this?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Tell me," I said.

"It doesn't matter," she said. Then what came out of my mouth was unexpected.

"It fucking matters to me Bella," I said, "you matter to me, since a saw you at the club the first night, you were different, you're so much better than drugs, alcohol, parties, people like me, and sex. It just doesn't make any sense."

"What the fuck?!" she yelled.

"Crap," I whispered to myself.

"I hardly know you, and you say I matter to you, then it doesn't make any sense," she said, "what doesn't make sense, that not every is as fortunate to live like you? Tell me Cullen, why do you do it, huh?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"The drugs, beer, parties, sex? Why are you like this?" she asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"I have time," she said and softly put one of her hands on mine.

**Okay I know some of you hate me for leaving you guys with this. I have the next chapter written up but will not update it until the chapter after that and the chapter I working on for Broken Beyond Repair is done so yeah. I hope you liked the chapter I enjoy writing for you awesome people so if you appreciate my hard work or want to threaten me to get the chapter up sooner REVIEW!!**

**Kaosgurl00: Thanx Avery mucho appreciated!!**

**Gilla: Thanx, yeah I hadn't found one like it and liked the idea of it!!**


	7. A Hidden Past

**Hey what's up guys?? So here's the new chapter in less than a week!! Brace yourself for Edward's story. Enjoy!!**

**SEVEN: A Hidden Past**

**EPOV**

Was I ready to tell anyone about this? I hadn't told anyone so for, not even Carlisle and Esme. No one knew and I was afraid if anyone did I'd look gay. I had to tell someone eventually though, right?

"Well it was one day after basket ball practice…"

_-Flashback-_

_Practice was over and I was heading home. Esme called and said she couldn't pick me up because she was stuck in traffic, Carlisle was at work, and Emmett was who knows where. I didn't mind walking home I usually did. The only problem was that it felt like something bad was going to happen today, and I just wanted to get home. I was about halfway home when I felt a sharp blow to my side. I opened my eyes to see that I was now in the forest and underneath the football team's courter back, Brian Evans. _

"_You hit on my girlfriend earlier today," he said holding the collar of my shirt._

"_I didn't hit on shit," I said. Then he punched me in the face. I remembered that earlier that day Melinda Rogers walked up and started flirting with me, telling me she loved younger guys. _

"_Are you calling me a liar, Cullen?" he asked._

_I'm saying you have your facts fucked up, Evans" I said causing him to send another punch into my jaw. I was strong but not enough to get Brian off of me._

"_Cullen, I'm the last guy you want to fuck with," he said punching me in my stomach._

"_I'm not fucking with you, it's not my fault you can't keep your girl satisfied so she goes elsewhere for help," I said. Then he beat the shit out of me. I wondered when he would be done, because I was tired and couldn't do much. I tried to hit him back, but he held my arms down._

"_Cullen, now I'm going to help you remember this day for the rest of your pathetic existence," he said and flipped me onto my stomach. What the fuck was he doing? I heard a zipper and thought he had to be kidding me. When I felt my pants being pulled down I noticed that he wasn't. I tried to get out of _

_underneath him but there was no use. Then it happened and I felt so pathetic, so fucking sick. He finished and didn't even need to tell me not to say shit. What person would admit to something like this? And it's not like anyone would believe me. He left and soon I got up. I walked the rest of the distance home and went into my room. I locked the door and everything changed from there on. I couldn't do anything but except what happened. The only thing I wondered was what I did to deserve something like this._

_-End Flashback-_

"And since then I've done whatever I can to forget that, and make sure there is no chance of it ever happening again," I said.

"Holy shit Edward, are you alright did you tell anyone?" She asked.

"You're the first and last," I said.

"Edward, you have to tell someone, do something, press charges," she said.

"No," I said sternly. I hadn't told anyone all this time, and I wasn't planning on changing that. I felt sick for that ever happening, like there was some reason for God to hate me, to let something like that happen.

"It's not your fault Edward," she said.

"No it was exactly my fault, if I wouldn't have pissed him off like that," I said trailing off.

"No, Edward what he did was sick, and wrong, and completely his doing, you had no control-" she said but I cut her off.

"But I should've been at least strong enough to stop him," I said.

"Edward, no matter what you decide to do, I'm okay with it, I'm just glad you trusted me enough to tell me," she said.

"What about you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"What about me?" she asked.

"What's your story?" I asked.

"I don't know, if I'm ready," she said.

"Whenever you are, I'm here, day or night," I said.

"You sound so cliché," she said.

"Yeah but it's true," I said.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe he trusted to tell me something that big. I wanted to tell him but if I wasn't ready I would probably regret it. I was glad that he didn't push me. I looked down at the coke and funneled it back into the bag. I placed the bag into my pack pocket and razor in my wallet.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Trusting me, and also not pushing me," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, whatever," he said and stood up about to start walking to his couch.

"Wait, can you lay with me, you know since I'm not doing anything right now," I said. He lied back down and I scooted nearer to him. He put his arm under my back and pulled me closer. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he said.

"Edward, you're a great person," I said.

"You're pretty great yourself," he said.

"Would you mind putting on some music?" I asked.

"Sure, you can go ahead and pick," he said. I stood up and walked to his large music selection and found exactly what I wanted to listen to. I grabbed the CD and put it in his stereo. I skipped to number four and got into his bed before the words started.

"Boys Like Girls?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Would you sing it to me?" I asked. Then he sang and I melted. His voice was more amazing then anything I've ever heard before.

_**Look up, the stars are fading**_

_**And I am still here waiting**_

_**To see you again**_

_**Be with you my friend**_

_**When the moon is gone forever**_

_**I hope you're up there somewhere**_

_**I'll see you again**_

_**Be with you my friend**_

_**'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are**_

_**And all the streetlights shine like they were stars**_

_**That's where you are**_

_**Let's spend tonight on top of the world**_

_**And we can do anything,**_

_**We can be anything**_

_**I'll meet you tonight on top of the world**_

_**As real as it seems,**_

_**You're only in my dreams**_

_**Look out across the water**_

_**Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care**_

_**But just can't be there**_

_**Swear that I will see you someday**_

_**I have to find a way**_

_**To show you I care**_

_**Even if you're not there**_

_**So I'm following the road to where you are**_

_**(Meet you tonight on top of)**_

_**The streetlights they will guide me to the stars**_

_**That's where you are**_

_**Let's spend tonight on top of the world**_

_**And we can do anything,**_

_**We can be anything**_

_**I'll meet you tonight on top of the world**_

_**As real as it seems,**_

_**You're only in my dreams**_

_**My heart is empty without you**_

_**Sometimes you don't know what you do**_

_**And I need you tonight**_

_**I'll fall asleep and it's alright**_

_**Close my eyes and I'll be by your side**_

_**Let's spend tonight on top of the world**_

_**And we can do anything,**_

_**We can be anything**_

__

_**I'll meet you tonight on top of the world**_

_**As real as it seems,**_

_**You're only in my dreams**_

_**Let's spend tonight on top of the world**_

_**(On top of the world)**_

_**As real as it seems,**_

_**You're only in my dreams**_

**EPOV**

As the song finished I checked to see if she was still awake.

"Bella," I whispered. She moved in closer to me, leaving no room in between us. Part of that song made me realize something. I have to find some way to show her how much I care. I really do like her and can't just let her die from this kind of life. I also have to find a way to make her know that it's okay to tell me about her past. I needed to know about it one way or another. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head before I dozed off.

I woke up to the door being opened loudly. What the fuck is someone doing in my room? I turned my head to see…

**Sorry for the cliffy but ther was no other way to end it. I also am sorry for Eddie's sad past. It made me cry when I was writing it. I know someone that happened to so um...yeah.If you hate me now just wait until the next chapter. Please Review!!**

**BellaxMariexCullen: Thanx soo soo soo much!!**

**kaosgurl00: No prob and waddaya think?? Sad-ish?? The next chapter is pretty sad too, well at least to me. Wanna sneak peak??**

**bitemenow: Yup yup...hows it?? **


	8. I Do Care, So Much

**Hey guys sorry for my lack of an update recently but I've been really busy lately. I'm warning you, you may hate me after this chapter but I have my reasons. **

**Goes and runs to find a hiding place  
**

**EIGHT: I Do Care, So Much**

* * *

**EPOV**

I turned my head to Alice in my doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, and how did you get in?" I yelled.

"I was tired of not knowing what was going on, and came in here to find out, and I picked the door lock," she said holding up a couple of bobby pins.

"Alice get out of my fucking room, NOW!" I yelled at her.

"I will as soon as you introduce me to her," she said pointing at Bella who was now awake due to my screaming.

"Give me a second," I said to Bella and got up. I walked over to Alice and threw her over my shoulder. I walked I couple of feet from my door and set her down. "STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM ALICE!"

Then I walked to my room, slammed, and locked the door.

"Won't you get in trouble for having a girl over in your room alone, with the door locked?" she asked.

"Maybe, but I've done worst, I think," I said.

"Sure, egging the Spanish teacher's car is much worst," she said her word fully laced with sarcasm.

"It wasn't the Spanish teacher it was the principle," I said.

"Wow," she said.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Well what time is it?" she asked. I looked over to my clock and read 1:00.

"It's one," I said.

"Okay well Charlie's going to be home in five hours so you can come over until like five forty five-ish," she said, "you know, so you don't have to worry about the family."

"Sure," I said.

"I'm so glad it was a three day weekend, otherwise I would probably be in a good deal of trouble," she said getting up. I saw the way she had folding the waistband twice showing more of her thigh and the wife beater showed her bra straps and had ridden up a little higher than her belly button.

"Stop staring, your kind of creeping me out, and by the way, you have muscles," she stated patting my right arm.

"Thank?" I said sounding more like a question. She walked into my bathroom and I felt a strain in my boxers. I looked down to see a bulge. "Shit." This was all her fault. Soon she came out of the bathroom and I rushed in. I started relieving myself. I was sitting on the counter of my bathroom when I heard a knock.

"If you don't say anything soon I'm coming in," she said and I was too preoccupied to say anything or react to her words. Than the door opened and we both froze.

"Shit," we said in unison. I stuffed my junk back under my boxers while she walked away.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't know you were…um," she said.

**BPOV**

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't know you were…um," I said outside of his doorway. I should've known what he was doing when I heard a low moan when I was at the door. But no I had to open the door and see Edward…oh God I can't even think about it. I waited for him to come out and walked in. I changed back into my clothes. I walked out and sat on his bed.

"Ready Eddie?" I asked.

"What's with people liking to call me that?" he asked.

"It's cute and it rhymed," I said.

"Sure, but if you don't want to get caught, we have to sneak through the back door," he said.

"That's fine with me," I said.

"Okay just follow me okay?" he asked and I nodded. He walked out and stood by the walls. I followed him until we were right by a pink door. Then something pulled me in causing me to scream. When I landed on the floor I saw some blonde girl locking the door. I looked around to see the same girl from this morning, Alice, I think. Then I heard Edward yelling and pounding on the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"Such language," she said covering her mouth in mock surprise.

"What did you do that for?" I asked her getting irritated.

"Okay I know you probably think I'm slightly crazy-" then I cut her off.

"Slightly?" I questioned.

"Shut up," she said.

"Something crawled up your ass this morning," I said.

"Sooo, what's your name?" she asked.

"Bella Swan," I said causing her and the blonde gasp. "I know chief Swan's daughter."

"Edward's is so going to get in trouble if he finds out," she said.

"So I'm guessing you're Alice," I said.

"Yup, and this is Rosalie," she said pointing to the beautiful blonde.

"Soo…" I said.

"So, what's with you and Edward?" she asked.

"We're…friends," I said slightly wondering exactly…what we were. Friends with benefits?

"Just friends or…" she trailed off.

"Um…I don't…exactly…know," I said honestly.

"Hm," she said.

"So can I go now?" I asked getting up off the floor.

"Well…I kind of wanted to ask you a few more questions," she said.

"Fine, but then I'm gone," I said sitting on her bed. For some strange reason talking to her was…different sort of…easy in a way.

"When'd you meet Edward?" she asked.

"Wednesday," I said.

"I haven't seen you at school," she said.

"I ditch sometimes," I said.

"You met him Wednesday and it's only like Sunday, that's only four days, and you're already sleeping with him," she said surprised.

"Look all we did was sleep, we didn't have sex," I said.

"Seriously? That's a first for him," she said.

"Wait he's brought girls over before?" that lying bastard.

"Well brought them over, they've never slept over just come and go kind of stuff," she said. Maybe he meant I was the only one that slept over. I would have to ask him about that.

"Oh," I said.

"Okay so where do you get your clothes from, you have amazing style, different, but still good," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You have to come shopping with me one day," she said and started rambling on about how much fun we would have and how we'd be great friends.

"So you're his sister right?" I asked.

"Yeah and Rose is Emmett's, my other brother, girlfriend," she said.

"Oh," I said. Another Cullen boy, I wonder if he's more like Alice or Edward, or maybe neither.

"Okay Rose, do you have any questions?" Alice asked.

"Not really," she said. She kind of looked like she didn't really know..what to do.

"I like your shoes," I said looking at her red pumps.

"Thanks," she said.

"So am I free to go?" I asked.

"Only if you promise to come shopping with us some time," she said.

"Sure, why not," I said and the door opened and in burst and angry Edward. He walked up to Alice and started yelling.

"ALICE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled.

"Talking to Bella," she said.

"Edward, it's fine," I said and gave him a hug and peck on the lips instantly calming his rage. I looked into his eyes and saw something that took me by surprise. It was so foreign and I saw…care. I grabbed one of his hands and leaded him out of the door. I could've sworn I heard Alice mutter 'We should have her over more often' but I let it slide. I led him into his room and sat with him on his bed. I looked into his bright green eyes.

"Edward," I said. I leaned into him and hugged him. I pulled back and a few tears fell from my eyes. He cupped my face and brushed away the tears with his thumb. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Edward was different from any other guy I'd met. He appeared tough, but was sweet on the inside. I cared about Edward, which was as foreign as seeing care in his eyes. He broke the kiss and spoke.

"Bella I have to ask you something," Edward said.

"Go ahead," I said.

**EPOV**

"Bella I have to ask you something," I said.

"Go ahead," she replied. How was I supposed to say it. She was different from any other girl I've every met. She was nice, though she hid it well. She had a bad past she wasn't ready to talk about. She accepted me after I told her mine and I needed her. I've never needed anything like her before.

"Bella…will you be my girlfriend, I know you said you're not serious, but I need you like nothing else you're amazing and beautiful, and listen to me, and you're smart and I want you to be with me so bad so please…just say yes," I confessed. Time went on along with the silence. I couldn't bear to look at her. I wanted to know but I stayed silent.

I thought about many things through the silence. Like what about the parties, drugs and not to mention friends. What would happen if she said yes? Would we keep doing this stuff. The thing was I didn't care what happened if she said yes. If she said yes most other things wouldn't matter to me. I would quit, give it all up for her.

I also thought about another thing. What if she said no? What would happen then? I couldn't even imagine. How would I manage without her being with me? What if she didn't completely accept me and my past? Then she spoke.

"I-I-I can't."

* * *

**I'm sorry really but um I HAD to do this!! If you hate me and kind of want to track me down and kill me but won't cause you wanna know more, I'm truly sorry. You guys will understand better next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think in a review!!**

**And thanx to my kind reviewers!!**


	9. Finally!

Hey Readers

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, so much stuff came up and yeah. But I am updating today. Woo!

Okay with Broken Beyond Repair I just didn't know what songs to put. Thank you to PattinsonGirl513 for your suggestions but I wanted to do a funny song for Emmett and your Edward song was like beyond perfect but I already had one in mind that was like amazing to me so I hope you like the songs I chose.

With Fall To Pieces I just lost my creative juice. I wanted to go back and add something but ended up deciding not to so yeah. I hope you guys like the new update.

If you guys are wondering why there are less chapters, it's only because I took out all the author's notes. I didn't want them there because I didn't want people that barely start to think there's more than there actually is, which is why I am taking this down in a few weeks or the next time I update.

If you guys have questions, suggestions, just wanna talk or anything feel free to leave it in a review or pm me.


	10. Is It Broken

**NINE: Is It Broken?**

**EPOV**

"I-I-I can't," she said and ran out. It was weird I stood there until it got dark. Then I laid and slept, and slept, and slept. Time seemed to pass. I guess time really does pass when your life crumbles apart. People came in and left. I felt…well I didn't really feel. It was just numb. It was just sort of a daze. What was this? I mean she definitely broke my heart, but is this what it feels like? What is this feeling? It doesn't even hurt. Was I shocked that she said she can't? A little, I might've expected no maybe but 'I can't'. I felt myself being shaken but just ignored it.

I fell back asleep into nightmares and soon woke up. Should I be surprised that she didn't want me? Should I understand that I'm not worth the commitment? It did sort of seem like she cared. I wonder what she's doing. She's probably at a party having sex with some guy that though made me cringe. I want Bella to be mine. I want to hold her and know that no one else can. I want to kiss her and know that her tongue only dances with mine. I'm probably just not worth it.

**BPOV**

"I-I-I can't," I said and ran. I made my way down the stair and out the door. I ran the whole way home and up to my bedroom. Once I was in my room with the door closed I collapsed on the floor. What the fuck did I just do? Why would he want me? I'm not good enough for him. I used to get hit, he shouldn't want me. He should want some hot brainy chick with a great future. I spend my time doing drugs and ditching class. He can be better, and that's the thing he doesn't understand.

He says I can be better but he's so wrong. My life is screwed up he can piece his back together again. I've been doing this so long I don't know if I could give it all up. Anyways, what if I have to move back in with Phil? It won't matter then, I would leave to probably never see him again. I was running away. At first I thought I was running from my problems, but in all reality I was running from the best thing I've ever been offered.

I started to cry silent tears. I probably hurt him, and he probably doesn't even understand why I said I can't. It wasn't that I couldn't be with him. It was that I liked him far too much to let him be with me. I pulled myself onto my bed and cried until I felt into the darkness of my nightmares. I soon awoke with sweat running down my back and the worst kind of feeling. I was shaking and my head was hurting horribly. I pulled myself on my feet and pulled out my stuff in my back pockets. I walked over to my desk and poured the content of the packet on the smooth surface.

I grabbed the razor and cut through the small rocks like a knife through butter. My shaking got worst as I anticipated the feeling. I could feel the wonderful burn, up my nostril, then hit my blood stream and I hadn't even done any yet. Once I fixed a line I grabbed a tampon out of my pocket. I separated the tube from everything else and stuck it up my left nostril. I pushed on my right and inhaled the toxic in soon feeling it in my bloodstream. I tossed the empty bag in the trash along with anything else that was unneeded.

I quickly changed into pajama pants and took off my top shirt leaving me with a small white undershirt. I could see a few bruises, cuts, and scars easily through the translucent fabric. I leaned on my pillow and fell into oblivion.

Two weeks passed like nothing and I felt weird. I had been partying and everything but it felt like something was missing. I was awoken by the high pitched buzzing of my alarm clock. I hit it until it fell off my nightstand and stopped. I got up from my bed and went into the bathroom. I came back out and grabbed a quick outfit and headed for a shower. I got out and dried myself a quickly as possible.

I was soon dressed and blow dried my hair. I put on a bit of make-up and slung my bag over my right shoulder. I went into the kitchen to see Charlie reading the newspaper and eating eggs and bacon. I quickly ate a small bowl of cereal and headed outside. I decided on walking today, I needed some fresh air anyways. On my way there Alice made me get in her yellow Porsche. On the way to school she chattered away about shopping and stuff. When we got there I got out and when she was distracted by who I assumed to be Jasper, I went to the cafeteria. I sat at some empty table and rested my head on my hands.

"Hey, are you up for some partying tonight," I heard John say.

"Sure," I said looking at him sitting across from me. John was cute and stuff, but he was no Edward. Why was I thinking of Edward?

"Do you know what happened to Edward? I haven't been able to get a hold of him," John said.

"Nope I don't know what happened to him," I lied.

"Well we'll check up on him later, he won't answer his phone," he said.

"Okay well I think I'm going to go to class or something," I said.

"Why don't you cut with us?" he asked.

"Tempting but I probably should go, Charlie's bound to find out about my ditching sooner or later," I said.

"You're afraid of getting caught?" he asked.

"No, I just don't want him to get all worked up," I said.

"Come on Bella," he said.

"Fine," I said and followed him outside. I saw everyone else by his car.

"Hey Bella," Jenna said. I had gotten to know Jenna and Lauren a bit better and Jenna was actually a pretty cool person. Lauren was shallow and arrogant and a big slut.

"Hey Jen," I said.

"Let's get going," John said getting in the driver's seat. I got in the back followed by Jenna, Patrick, and Lauren who sat on Patrick's lap. Greg got into the passenger seat and we took off.

"So where are we going?" Greg asked.

"To check on Cullen, he won't answer his phone," John said.

"No, we can't…I mean wouldn't it be better to do that later?" I said.

"No, now's the best time since his parents, Alice, and Emmett should be gone," John said. We sat talking randomly until John pulled into Edward's driveway. We all got out and I stared at Edward's window. I remembered that day like it happened no more than ten minutes ago. I was in pain because I knew I should've said yes, for him and me. But no, I had to go and be retarded. Even though I do still think he deserves better.

"Earth to Bella," Jen said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hm?" I questioned.

"God, I was trying to get your attention for like five minutes everyone else is already inside," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. We walked up the stairs heading for Edward's room. We walked in and I saw Edward wrapped in blankets in bed asleep. Everyone was around his bed just staring. I wonder what they're thinking. I stared at Edward too, admiring every detail of his face.

"Edward, Edward wake up man," John said shaking Edward. His eyes opened slowly quickly locating mine and I wish they hadn't. I could see the pain, and it hurt. It was worst than beatings or…even…rape, the drugs, the booze. It was so much worst. I just stared into his eyes and saw something I didn't expect, care and love, but there was something else…was it…._understanding_? What I wanted more than anything to do was make everyone leave and just lie with Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"You haven't been answering our calls, your family won't say anything, you haven't been to school, what the hell's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing," he said and for a brief moment his eyes flickered to me.

"Well let's go do something," John said.

"I'm fine," Edward said, "you guys can go ahead and have your fun."

"Come on Edward it won't be any fun without you," Lauren said.

"Yeah you're the life of the party," Jen added.

"Seriously, no," he said.

"Edward, do we need to drag you?" Greg asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward said.

"You wanna bet?" Patrick added.

"You know what, fine I'll go," he said and got up. I noticed he was wearing the same outfit from that day. He grabbed some stuff and went into the bathroom. We heard the shower running and went downstairs into the living room. Soon Edward came down looking almost normal, but not nearly there.

"Okay, so what're we doing?" Edward asked.

"Well we're hanging at the mall until late, than some clubbing," John said.

"Then let's get going," Edward said. We walked outside and everyone was already packed into the car except me and Edward.

"Bella you don't mind riding with Edward right? Of course not, just follow me Eddie," John said getting into the driver's seat. I walked over to Edward's Volvo and slid into the passenger's seat. Edward got in and looked at me. He drove off following John. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be I'm not worth it anyways I understand it," he said.

**EPOV**

I don't know how much time passed, but it did. I didn't do anything I heard my phone ring but didn't really care. It rang and people came in and out. I'm pretty sure they were talking to me but I wasn't paying attention. I just slept. I didn't eat or drink anything. The only time I got up was to use the bathroom. I eventually ate some food Alice brought for me but that was it, I would eat when they brought food. I heard the door close a few times and figured everyone was leaving.

I fell asleep and was awoken by the sound of someone calling my name and to wake up. My eyes snapped open and landed on Bella's. She stared into mine and I could swear that my heart had skipped a few beats. I felt pain, love, care, and understanding. I understood that she doesn't want to be with someone like me. I'm no good for her, and I understand that. But regardless of that I just wanted to steal Bella away from the world and just be with her.

"What?" I asked. I was wondering why she was here, but more so why everyone else was.

"You haven't been answering our calls, your family won't say anything, you haven't been to school, what the hell's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied. I wasn't going to say I really cared for Bella, but she didn't want to be with me.

"Well let's go do something," John said.

"I'm fine," Isaid, "you guys can go ahead and have your fun."

"Come on Edward it won't be any fun without you," Lauren said.

"Yeah you're the life of the party," Jen added.

"Seriously, no," I said.

"Edward, do we need to drag you?" Greg asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward said.

"You wanna bet?" Patrick added. I was getting really irritated by how pushy they were being.

"You know what, fine I'll go," I said and got up. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I took a cold shower and washed myself. I hadn't taken a shower for awhile and it felt good. Of course I didn't want to do this but, I couldn't let them start to question what's going on with me. I couldn't bear talk to Bella. I don't want to feel the rejection more than I do now. I got out and put on some clothes. I dried off my hair really quick with a towel and combed my fingers through it.

I headed downstairs and saw Bella. My heart slightly ached at the sight of her but I ignored it.

"Okay, so what're we doing?" I asked.

"Well we're hanging at the mall until late, than some clubbing," John said.

"Then let's get going," I said and everyone headed outside. Everyone packed into John's car, well everyone except me and Bella.

"Bella you don't mind riding with Edward right? Of course not, just follow me Eddie," John said getting into the driver's seat. Bella walked over to my car and slid into the passenger's seat. I took a deep breath before getting into the driver's seat and looking at Bella for a brief moment. I started the car and followed John.

"I'm sorry," Bella said. My heart ached with those two words. Why was she sorry? It doesn't really matter, or it shouldn't to her.

"Don't be I'm not worth it anyways I understand it," I said and it was the truth. I wasn't worth her time, or care. Truth be told anyways I'm bad for her.

"What do you mean you're not worth it?" she asked.

"I mean exactly what I said," I answered.


End file.
